The present invention is related to a phase-arrayed device and method for calibrating the phase-arrayed device, and more particularly to a phase-arrayed transceiver having an embedded calibrating circuit and a calibrating method thereof.
Phase-arrayed transceivers are widely used in wireless communication systems. A phase-arrayed transceiver comprises a plurality of phase array channels, wherein a typical phase array channel comprises a transmitter and a receiver. For example, when the phase-arrayed transceiver is undergoing a normal receiving operation, the plurality of receivers in the phase-arrayed transceiver can increase gain in a desired direction and reduce interference in an undesired direction. Mismatches from the process variation and the systematic skews in phase and amplitude between channels, however, reduce the gain and interference rejection capability of the phase-arrayed transceiver. Therefore, providing a low cost calibrating mechanism to calibrate mismatches between phase array channels in the phase-arrayed transceiver is an urgent problem in this field.